Magic Duels: Amonkhet
Amonkhet will be the eighth expansion card set for Magic Duels and the first set in the ''Amonkhet'' block. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): April 28, 2017 Magic Online Release: May 3, 2017Amonkhet Information at wizards.com Please note that the dates above are NOT the release dates in Magic Duels! Magic Duels Release: * iOS: April 26/27, 2017 * Steam: April 26/27, 2017 * Xbox One: April 26/27, 2017 Release date depended on your region. The release happened late afternoon April 26th in North America, early morning on the 27th in other regions.Magic Duels Developer Insights: Amonkhet on youtube Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. With the new set came 39 cards for the Starter set (6 common, 5 uncommon). Themes & Mechanics With Amonkhet these mechanics will be introduced to Magic Duels:Amonkhet Mechanics at wizards.com *'Aftermath' Split cards, that let you play spells from your graveyard. Click here to read more about it. *'Cycling' An ability, which let's you discard the card from your hand to draw another card. Click here to read more about it. *'Embalm' An activated ability on creatures in the graveyard, which creates a token and exiles the creature from the graveyard. Click here to read more about it. *'Exert' An ability, which may be used, when a creature attacks. The effect of the ability happens, but the creature won't untap during the next untap step. Click here to read more about it. Developer Insights Watch Drew Nolosco and Chris Peeler announcing release date and upcoming changes for the Amonkhet update: Notable Changes: *New avatars and card sleeves *"Trails of the Gods" campaign *No card swaps *Two-Headed Giant bug fixes especially on iOs Patchnotes The full patch notes were posted on April 19:Magic Duels Patch Notes, April 19 #Card Swaps ##No card swaps for this release. #All Platforms ##Fixed an issue where players would be able to play with an invalid number of a single card in their deck. ##Fixed an issue against the AI where the "Finish" button would not be selectable after casting some spells. ##Fixed a softlock that occurred when a player manually tapped certain lands for mana, then zoomed in and out on a card before making a selection of which color of mana to add. ##Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented a player from leaving a match when an opponent conceded when a vehicle prompted a player to choose a vehicle's crew targets. ##Fixed an issue where some lands would disappear from the card collection after being removed from a deck list. ##Fixed an issue where would enter the battlefield with the incorrect number of +1/+1 counters if it targeted a creature with +1/+1 counters on it. ##Fixed an issue where a player targeted by 's ability would not have a visible decision timer. ##Fixed an issue where it appeared that was tapped after transforming from . ##Fixed an issue where dealt damage before the +1/+1 counters were placed on creatures. ##Fixed an issue where a token copy of could be exiled to return a card a card to a player's hand. ##Fixed an issue where spells redirected from to another Wolf/Werewolf failed to cause the Partisan's ability to trigger again. ##Fixed an issue where some cards that have flying or grant flying didn't appear in the "Flying" filter of the deck builder. ##Fixed an issue when editing an invalid deck that would bring the player to the wrong deckbuilding screen. ##Fixed an issue in the single-player campaign where Tezzeret would sometimes sacrifice his to destroy Gideon Jura. That's excessive, even for him. #iOS ##Fixed an issue on iOS where some players would crash upon entering a Versus match or a match with some kinds of decks. #Xbox One ##Fixed a crashing issue on Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant where a team of invited players played against two random opponents. ##Fixed an issue on Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant where two players looking for a match would become disconnected. ##Fixed an issue on Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant where a player invited to a game could crash when the host invited other players. #Known Issues ##On iOS, if a player concedes an online versus match, their opponent may need to wait for a moment before being able to continue the match against the AI. ##Players may be unable to withdraw from a block before combat damage unless they assign all possible blockers to attacking creatures. ##While browsing through a graveyard as a part of an effect, some cards in the graveyard may appear darker than intended. ##When using or to put an into play and copy a creature with a triggered ability, the triggered ability does not activate. ##In AI matches, Void Winnower and Deceiver of Form have the Oath of the Gatewatch expansion symbol even though they are not available in booster packs. Void Winnower.png| Void Winnower Deceiver of Form.png| Deceiver of Form Confirmed Cards Preview The complete cardlist for Magic Duels was published on April 17, 2017.Magic Duels facebook, April 17, 2017 AKH cardlist 01.jpg AKH cardlist 02.jpg AKH cardlist 03.jpg AKH cardlist 04.jpg AKH cardlist 05.jpg AKH cardlist 06.jpg AKH cardlist 07.jpg AKH cardlist 08.jpg AKH cardlist 09.jpg AKH cardlist 10.jpg AKH cardlist 11.jpg AKH cardlist 12.jpg AKH cardlist 13.jpg Storyline Rise Among the Worthy! The desert oasis of Amonkhet forges warriors. You have trained your entire life for a chance to face the Trials of the Five Gods and join the elite ranks of the Worthy. Using your strength, speed, and cunning, overcome deadly challenges and rise above the competition to claim an honored place in the Afterlife!Amonkhet Information at wizards.com Trailer Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Trailer for Amonkhet: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Rise Among The Worthy Trailer for Amonkhet: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Amonkhet Gameplay Trailer for Amonkhet: Preview Artwork References